User blog:ProfArchibaldHale/My story
After seeing Flam's new video, I noticed something. My story and his are alike in a way. No, I am not a father, or an adult. I don't even want to have any kids when I'm older for my own reasons. (I have a lot of spare time that I think about stuff in) I have always been the one at school that's different. Not the wierd one, the one that just doesn't know who they are. I was bullied. And I was even bullied at a Christian school that I still go to. Not saying the name, but their rep is going downhill. I had been a LEGO fan for soem time, and then Pharaoh's Quest came out. Was I going to miss the sequel to my favorite theme of all time? Nope. I even joined in on the MB's. I'm a good speller. But my grammar was kind of off in those days. Then I started going on the LU forums. Don't know why, but I did. And my grammar improved. Still didn't fully recognize LU that much. Then the Crux Prime trailer came out. I suddenly just lost myself in LU. I loved the dark tone of 'Prime. That's the stuff I like. I wanted to know everything about LU, but not for a few days. Something you should know is that it was a sort of a "Meh" but come back for more because it was interesting. After a few weeks, I made that embarrasing sig which I only used twice. These were the days when I decided that I should no longer join VL and I should join Sentinel when I get the game. Unfortunately, that sig happened to catch the eye pf a certain person, but I'm glad that we met each other at all. You can guess which Sentinel fan that was. :P Soon I noticed AM's lies, and I even was a big part of the people who shunned him for that. Oh, I forgot to say sorry to him for that. Sorry AM! (hey, better late than never. :P) After a few weeks, I went onto Wikia. They didn't have the age checker thing yet, so I was able to join under-age. Than guess who showed up a few weeks later which scared me half to death because I thought he was stalking me. Guess who? Maestro. :P That cleared up pretty fast. I could go into long detail about that and some stuff that happened later, but I won't. So, a few months later, I send Maestro a surprise. A picture of a statue made in LDD of a knight. Not my best work. But I couldn't get anyone to believe I was a good builder and that I just needed parts. Hello Sam! Wait, what? Oops, been watching Atlantis recently. :P Hello F2P! You all remember my skillz. Sure, Jazzermb hated it, but he hates me anyway so I won't even comment on that. Sure, I was slow, but you can thank the Devs for not giving us clear search options. :P And, um. Here I am now. Great builder, fan of LU which helped me get through past and current bullying and genuine friend of AM and Maestro. Willing to throw a punch if I catch anyone dissing them. (I'm watching you all... JK :P). I am going to miss LU, and the Props, but I will always rememberthe memories I have had with it. Now, who's going to help me start a party for Jan 31st? Category:Blog posts